


For my datemate(nonbianary reader)

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Datashift - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes





	For my datemate(nonbianary reader)

ai is leaning on the alley way wall ,waiting for someone. Based upon the deal he was waiting you you. "So you at them. Nice to meet you." he hops off and looks over. "You know what I'm here for."  
He holds open a hand and you wince giving over your hand. He smirks and leans in close. "Close your eyes or I'm not paying."  
You close your eyes and feel yourself pressed into a wall. You feel hands trail upon your body feeling around and analyzing your body. He pulls back softly. "Hmmmm they sent me a boy?"  
"No they sent the nonbianary."  
"Ah. Apologies sweetness."  
His arms pick you up making you squirm and you feel hands in your back pockets. One getting stuffed with cash the other pulling out the goods.  
His lips trail down your neck as he sets you on the ground. "Tell them to send you or 32 next time."  
When you open your eyes he's gone leaving you unsatisfied


End file.
